


Cudotwórca

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [29]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: 2020 year, AU, Dominika i Andrzej bff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wilmuga, XXI wiek AU, a raczej cwany Andrzej który już wie jak ich ogarnąć, biedny Andrzej i jego wariaty, czas izolacji społecznej, metody radzenia sobie z Tomkiem i Smugą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Nie ma chyba gorszej opcji, niż zamknąć w mieszkaniu kogoś, kto nie umie usiedzieć na tyłku z kimś, kto ma milion pomysłów na godzinę, no i z nauczycielem, który usiłuje nie zwariować przy nich.Ale no cóż... dziwne czasy wymagają dziwnych rozwiązań.Fluffiaste cosik dziejące się w jak najbardziej aktualnych chwilach.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Michał/Dominika
Series: Wilmuga One shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Cudotwórca

\- Wybacz, że pytam wprost... - Dominika uniosła lekko brwi - Ale dość cicho jest u was.  
Wilmowski pokiwał głową do telefonu.  
\- Aż tak wszyscy przywykli, że jest huk?  
\- Nie no, wiesz, ja nie słyszę własnych myśli przy dzieciakach... A u ciebie jest za cicho jak na... bez urazy... was.  
\- Nie zamknąłem ich w piwnicy - Wilmowski skrył rozbawienie - Ale tak, chwilowo jest cisza. Mamy Godzinę Ciszy.  
\- Że co? - po drugiej stronie video pojawiła się ciemna czupryna, zaraz potem z nicości wyłoniła się druga, jeszcze bardziej rozczochrana, zabrzmiał ucieszony pisk.  
\- Czeeeeść wujeeek!!  
\- Cześć Wandziu, cześć Wiktor.  
\- Dobra, złazić z mamy, mama rozmawia. Idźcie męczyć tatę.  
\- Nie - zabrzmiał zrozpaczony głos spoza kadru - Dominika, proszę!  
Dwa małe chochliki radośnie rzuciły się ku niemu, piski trochę ucichły. Dobiegł ich jeszcze przegłos okrzyku:  
\- Ratunku!!   
Dominika ukryła się w kącie pokoju, by chwilę pomówić bez wiszących na niej dzieci i uciekającego przed nimi męża. Wróciła wzrokiem na ekran.   
\- To mówiłeś, że co macie?   
\- Godzinę Ciszy - Wilmowski chciał wyjaśniać, ale potem machnął ręką i po prostu odwrócił kamerkę, by zerknęła na resztę pomieszczenia.   
\- O... - Dominika na chwilę zaniemówiła.   
\- Cześć ciociu! - mimo założonych słuchawek, Tomek pierwszy wyłapał, że jest komuś prezentowany, pomachał z uśmiechem do kamery.   
\- Cześć, cześć - o ile widok nastolatka siedzącego przed komputerem w czasach pandemii nie dziwił jej ani odrobinę, o tyle Dominika zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć, gdy ujrzała szwagra przy stole.   
\- Janek, Dominika mówi cześć.   
Dopiero na głos Wilmowskiego, Smuga podniósł głowę znad kartki, też odmachał, a potem wrócił do pracy.   
\- Ale... że co on robi? - spytała z doskonale wyczuwalnym szokiem Dominika, bo wydało jej się, że arcygroźny zaklinacz zwierząt właśnie odkłada na blat kredki...   
\- Rysuje. Znaczy koloruje bardziej - Wilmowski roześmiał się cicho na widok jej miny, wycofał się z powrotem z pokoju, pozwalając na zachowanie zasady Godziny Ciszy.   
Widząc jednak, że Dominika chyba po prostu nie wie, o co spytać, wyjaśnił powoli:  
\- Godzina Ciszy polega na tym, że przez godzinę mamy przerwę od biegania po domu, tresowania Dinga, rzucania w siebie papierem toaletowym, urządzania karaoke czy konkursu w rzucaniu do celu czymś, czym rzucać się nie powinno.   
\- O. Rozumiem, że ty to wymyśliłeś?   
Geograf zrobił udręczoną minę.   
\- Musiałem przetrwać dwa tygdonie w zamkniętym domu z dwoma ekstrawertykami, z których jeden jest nadpobudliwym nastolatkiem, a drugi w ramach pracy niańczy lwy.   
\- Nigdy wcześniej z niczym się tak nie utożsamiałam jak z tą wypowiedzią - zaczęła się śmiać cicho.   
\- No właśnie.   
\- Ale... rysowanie? - ten fakt wyraźnie nie dawał Dominice spokoju.   
Wilmowski z jawnym zadowoleniem z tego faktu, skinął głową.   
\- Dostał w ramach żartu takie w cholerę skomplikowane kolorowanki. Takie co się ich nie da dokończyć bez załamania nerwowego. No i wiesz, cholera, chyba go wciągnęło.   
Dominika z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową.   
\- Andrzeju, jesteś cudotwórcą.   
Ten skłonił się w podzięce, wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem.   
\- Teraz to już lepiej jest, można wyjść czasami. Ale początek był ciężki...   
\- W pełni rozumiem i podzielam - zmęczona twarz Dominiki przyjęła grobowy wyraz - A jak twoja praca?   
Wilmowski westchnął lekko.   
\- Po za dwoma przypadkami sabotażu, wszystko przebiega bez zakłóceń.   
\- To nie był sabotaż - zaprotestował ciężkim głosem, niewidoczny dla niej Smuga - Pomóż komuś, a spotka cię zasłużona kara...  
\- Słońce, ja wiem, że chciałeś dobrze, ale nie możesz za mnie prowadzić lekcji, tak? - Wilmowski mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się ciepło, gdy się do niego odwrócił.   
Dominika parsknęła śmiechem.   
\- Jaja sobie robisz!   
\- Nie - Smuga pojawił się w kadrze, pokręcił radośnie głową.   
\- O mój Boże.   
\- Ale no fajnie było...   
\- O tak, ubaw pierwsza klasa - obruszył się Wilmowski - Wstaję, a ten przy kompie. No dobra, nie wnikam, myślałem, że pracuje. Zeszło mi z dziesięć minut, nim ogarnąłem, że zaspałem, lekcja już trwa, no i trwa sobie w najlepsze, bo ktoś za mnie wykłada materiał o wulkanach.   
\- Podobało im się - uznał niezrażonym głosem Smuga.   
\- O i to jak - westchnął Wilmowski i dodał kwaśno - Jak się połączyłem z nimi, to mnie wygonili z powrotem do spania, żebym nie przeszkadzał.   
Dominika śmiała się już w najlepsze.   
Z trudem opanowała wesołość na tyle, by orzec:   
\- Dobra, myślałam, że geolog który nie ma gdzie szukać skał, no może po za ogródkiem i dwójka dzieci przeszkadzają w pracy. Cofam wszystko.   
\- Niemiłe to było! - zaprotestował w tle Michał, chwilowo, co wynikało ze zduszonego głosu, serdecznie ściskany - Cześć brat, cześć szwagier! - dodał, ale zaraz nawet tę formę kontaktu mu odebrano, Wandzia spacyfikowała ojca doszczętnie, zabierając go do zbudowanego w pokoju zamku z koców i poduszek.   
\- Ha - Wilmowski ze śmiechem pokiwał głową - Że tak to ujmę "jeszcze nic nie widzieliście!" - zakończył z diabolicznym uśmiechem.  
Szybko się jednak poprawił, uniósł dłonie.   
\- Przepraszam, to ich wina, namówili mnie na serial.   
\- O! Oglądacie Gotham! - akurat ten cytat Dominika skojarzyła od razu - I jak ci się podoba?   
\- Świetny... gdyby mi tylko ktoś co chwilę nie stopował filmu, żeby rozwiązać albo próbować rozwiązać każdą zagadkę Eda Nygmy - zwrócił znaczące spojrzenie na opartego obok o blat stołu Smugę.   
Ten uśmiechnął się niewinnie i z całkowitym brakiem zrozumienia.

Gdy Wilmowski zaczął pytać Dominikę o pracę, Smuga zerknął na Tomka znacząco. Poszedł do niego i rzucił cicho:  
\- Ej, może mu jednak powiedzmy, że już to wcześniej obejrzeliśmy?  
Tomek posłał mu uśmiech.  
\- Nieee, sam się zorientuje.  
Smuga parsknął cicho, ale zgodnie z umową, nie wyłamał się z tej małej konspiracji. 

\- Tadek przypływa za tydzień, no i pewnie po kwarantannie przyjdzie do nas, tak mu będzie najłatwiej - Wilmowski westchnął ciężko - Będę musiał wymyślić coś nowego.   
\- No obawiam się, że na Tadka kolorowanki mogą być za słabe.   
\- One są bardzo fajnie odmóżdżające - Smuga z godnością pokręcił głową.   
\- Cholerny cudotwórca - powtórzyła Dominika, ze szczerym podziwem patrząc na Andrzeja.   
Ten tylko uśmiechnął się ze źle skrywaną satysfakcją. No i naprawdę miał być z czego dumny.   
Siedzieli przymusowo zamknięci, a jak dotąd dom nie odniósł trwałych obrażeń, nikt chyba nikogo nie wydziedziczył czy nie groził nikomu rozwodem. Nawet Wilmowski nie był kompletnie siwy z nerwów.   
Cudotwórca. Cholerny magik. 

Dlatego Dominika jeszcze tego samego dnia zaczęła szukać kolorowanek. Skoro zadziałało na Smugę, uznała, że gorszego przypadku już raczej nie ma.   
Ewentualnie to rzucanie w siebie rolkami papieru toaletowego byłoby też może fajne...   
Uznała, że musi koniecznie wybrać się z Wilmowskim na kawę, by wyciągnąć od niego trochę taktyk ogarniania ludzi powszechnie uznawanych za nieogarnialnych. 

Skąd on brał te pomysły, co? 


End file.
